


A Tale of Three Brothers

by UnwInked



Series: A Tale of Three Brothers [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Overprotective Sasuke, Protective Older Brothers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwInked/pseuds/UnwInked
Summary: It was impossible to say who was more surprised. Itachi, because Sasuke had just yelled at him for attempting to hurt his little brother, or Sasuke, who had just claimed Naruto as family in front of his older brother.In which Sasuke insists that Naruto is an Uchiha, Naruto does not mind getting an older brother and Kisame would love to see the family tree.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: A Tale of Three Brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190840
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	1. Three Brothers meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elhathel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elhathel).



_It was impossible to say who was more surprised. Itachi, because Sasuke had just yelled at him for attempting to hurt his little brother, or Sasuke, who had just claimed Naruto as family in front of his older brother._

_Or maybe it was even Kisame, who was looking between the two Uchiha in amused disbelief._

But let's rewind this story a bit.

_About thirteen years ago there was a blonde man._

Wait, that's too far back. Fast forward, please.

_Two months earlier._

Yes, that's better. Thanks.

* * *

## A Tale of Three Brothers

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto grumbled, throwing an irritated look at his teacher. "Why did we have to take this boring escort mission? I mean all we are doing is guarding a bag of rice!"

"It is an important bag of rice, Naruto," Sakura jumped in. "It is supposed to help the outer settlement against poverty and…"

"Yeah…yeah, I know," Naruto interrupted the lecture. "But it's still boring, right _teme_?"

Uchiha Sasuke answered with a "Hn," of agreement. Or maybe it was just an abbreviation for "Shut up, idiot." It was really up for interpretation.

Kakashi opened his mouth to add to the conversation, but stopped in the middle of breathing in, his head whipping into the direction of the trees.

Half-a-breath later a kunai pierced the spot Hatake Kakashi had just been standing on, hitting the ground with a loud clanking sound.

The projectile was immediately followed by an incensed ninja, yelling "DIE! Sharingan no Kakashi!" and the three genin watched as the attacker jumped down the tree, posing dramatically in front of them and looking rather bewildered at his lack of intended opponent.

Someone prodded his shoulder and the ninja turned around to see Kakashi smiling at him. "I am here," he informed the man and bashed his fist into his face.

His opponent immediately collapsed onto the ground.

Naruto stared.

Sasuke stared.

Sakura stared.

"That…" Naruto began suddenly. "Was the most idiotic thing I've ever seen."

Sakura nodded.

Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi continued reading.

Team seven moved on.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke collapsed onto his bed, exhausted from his mission, and lazily grabbed the diary he had found in the attic. It had belonged to his mother and he loved reading it before bedtime.

He had recently reached the point where his mother had declared that her best friend Kushina, someone she saw as a sister, was pregnant.

Curious about that fact, Sasuke continued to read.

_Kushina said that they are expecting a boy. That's wonderful! Maybe he and my soon-to-be baby boy can grow up together. I would love it if they could see each other as brothers._

_Kushina said that they want to name him after the book Jiraiya-sama wrote. Naruto._

_Well, it's certainly an interesting name and Uzumaki Naruto has a rather nice ring to it, right?_

Sasuke nearly dropped the book. Uzumaki _Naruto_? The dobe was the son of the woman his mother saw as a sister?

She wanted them to grow up as _brothers_?

Sasuke stilled. Brothers. With _Naruto_.

He had to sleep over that.

Sasuke put the diary on his bedside table and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Naruto had no idea why Sasuke was staring at him so contemplatively. He had never seen such a look on the boy before.

And he was even more surprised when said boy cornered him after training and dropped a book into his lap. "Read."

Confused, Naruto's eyes glanced over the page.

Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes as Naruto's eyes widened and a smile stretched over his face. "Mother," he whispered quietly.

Sasuke averted his eyes. Maybe having a little brother wouldn't be so bad after all.

Even if it was Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi stared in disbelief at the scene in front of him. He had no idea just what the hell had changed between his two male genin, but that was definitely _not_ normal.

Sasuke was practically hovering over the younger boy, trying to feed him tomatoes, because they were apparently 'good for his health," while the younger one grumpily munched on the offered vegetables, complaining loudly about the lack of ramen.

Then Sasuke proceeded to _hush_ him, as one would do with a little child and promised him a vegetable-filled ramen bowl if he applied himself during their training.

Kakashi really wanted to know just what rabbit hole he had stumbled into.

Judging by the slack-jawed expression Sakura was wearing she was wondering the same thing.

As if feeling their stares, Sasuke raised his head and narrowed his eyes at them, shifting slightly to shield Naruto from their view.

Just _what_ was going on?

* * *

Things became even more strange when Naruto turned up the next day, an Uchiha fan proudly displayed on the back of his orange jumpsuit.

"Sasuke," Kakashi began slowly because he was starting to doubt his genin's sanity. "Why is Naruto wearing your _clan_ _symbol_?"

"Because he is my brother," Sasuke answered matter-of-factly, carefully lining up two bento under a shady tree. "And I am an Uchiha, so Naruto is one as well."

Kakashi had nothing to say about that convoluted logic and watched as Sasuke stalked off to help Naruto with his taijutsu style.

Shrugging to himself, Kakashi picked up his book and started to read. If Sasuke wanted to start a family with Naruto who was he to deny him? Maybe it would even be good for both of them. Although he fervently hoped that the black-haired boy would not pick up his older brother's overprotective tendencies.

His hopes proved to be in vain.

* * *

"Don't you think we should step in, sensei?" Sakura asked nervously as she watched Sasuke sternly lecturing their latest client.

The man had made the mistake of being rude towards Naruto in the boy's presence and had subsequently found himself at the receiving end of a ten-minute lecture.

Kakashi reluctantly tore his eyes from the page he was reading to glance at the incensed boy. "Nah." He answered casually. "Remember one thing, Sakura. Never get between an Uchiha and the one who insulted his brother." He shuddered in remembrance and hastily returned to his book.

No, he would not make that mistake again.

* * *

Sasuke was not well pleased when he was called into the Hokage's office only to find himself face to face with the Third, his two advisors, and Konoha's clan heads.

"Uchiha-san." Homura greeted him calmly. "Thank you for your presence."

Sasuke crossed his arms in front of him and glared at the man, refusing to take the seat that had been offered to him. "Hn."

"The reason we have called you here," Koharu continued. "Is to ask you what you were thinking to let Uzumaki run around wearing your clan symbol."

"Hn." Sasuke repeated. "Well?"

The woman blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to ask?"

Behind him, Shikaku and Tsume snorted.

The woman's lips twitched. "Very well. Why, Uchiha-san, is Uzumaki wearing your clan symbol?"

"Because he is an Uchiha," the boy answered immediately, narrowing his eyes at the woman.

"He is an _Uzumaki_ ," a man with a bandaged eye corrected. "Not an Uchiha."

Sasuke absently noticed that he was sitting at the clan table. On the seat that belonged to him.

"Danzo is correct." Homura agreed.

Sasuke raised his head and threw his patented Uchiha glare at the man before he straightened and declared loudly: " _I_ am the Uchiha Clan Head now, and I say Naruto is an Uchiha. So, stop butting into our clan matters."

He turned towards the clan table. "And speaking of Clan heads. That's _my_ seat you are sitting in, Danzo-san, move off before I arrest you for impersonating a clan member."

The man sputtered. "Arrest me? You?! This insolence-"

"I am the Head of the Police force, remember?" Sasuke cut him off. "This is well within my rights."

"Uchiha-dono is correct," a calm voice commented from the table. Sasuke turned around to see _Hyuuga_ Hiashi raising his eyebrow at Danzo. "The Uchiha are still Konoha's police force. The position was never taken away from them. With Uchiha-dono being the last of his clan, the position of Head automatically falls to him."

"I suggest you do move, Danzo," Tsume agreed, amused. "You don't want to get arrested, right?"

Danzo rose from his chair, threw an angry look at Sasuke, and marched out of the door.

The newly minted Head of the Police Force walked over towards his chair and threw an almost challenging look at the elders. "Was there another reason you called for me, Homura- _san_? Or did you just wish to give your valued input into our clan matters?"

"No, Uchiha-dono," the man ground out. "You may leave."

Sasuke made a point to look at the Hokage, who had watched the proceedings with hidden mirth. "Is there something else _you_ need, Hokage-sama?"

"No, Sasuke," the Third answered with barely concealed amusement. "There is nothing else. Now, hurry along. I believe your _brother_ might be expecting you."

Sasuke immediately perked up.

* * *

They had found the Nine-tails.

Or more like, the kid had found them.

They were not supposed to take him just yet and their meeting really had just been a coincidence.

Still, Kisame was excited as they closed in on the startled-looking kid.

His partner raised his hand only to stop when a very angry voice suddenly cut through the air.

"Itachi!" Sasuke had appeared, his red eyes spinning furiously as he pinned his older brother with a heated look.

"Who is that?" Kisame asked, looking pointedly at Sasuke.

"My younger brother," Itachi answered plainly, staring intently at Sasuke. 

"Your brother?" Kisame was both surprised and amused. "I thought you killed your entire clan?"

"He was not worth killing," Itachi replied coldly, putting as much derision into his voice as he was capable of. "He is too weak."

Cool eyes settled on Sasuke. "I don't have time for you today, foolish little brother. I am here for the boy at your side."

That had been the wrong thing to say.

Sasuke immediately stomped forward and glared at him with the intensity of thousand fires. "Keep your hands off my little brother!" he snarled loudly. "Or I will end you here and now."

It was impossible to say who was more surprised. Itachi, because Sasuke had just yelled at him for attempting to hurt his _little brother_ (had he missed his mother being pregnant again?), or Sasuke, who had just claimed Naruto as family in front of his older brother.

Or maybe it was even Kisame, who was looking between the two Uchiha in amused disbelief.

Of course, Naruto used that moment to interrupt and peeked past Sasuke's protective form. "So that's your brother, nii-san?"

Kisame laughed.

"You really have a convoluted family tree, Itachi!"

Two pairs of Sharingan eyes glared at him.


	2. Two Brothers on a mission

Sasuke stared at the drunk man inside the Hokage's office. "What did you just say?" he demanded sharply. Had that drunk guy just insulted his little brother?

Kakashi sighed and lowered his book. "Sasuke, no killing the client."

Sasuke whirled around and glared at him. Kakashi instinctively took a step back before adding: "At least not until the mission is done."

"How about arresting him then?" the Uchiha inquired. "If we lock him up, he will be perfectly safe, and we still get the money for protecting him. Let's just call it protective custody."

Kakashi snorted.

"I am afraid, Sasuke," the Third replied, slightly amused. "that we cannot keep him without reason. And I believe," he added lightly. "that there are already enough people locked up for overly aggressive behavior towards a police officer."

"Their arrests were completely justified," Sasuke answered immediately. They were. Those three had thrown rotten tomatoes at his little brother. "They attacked Deputy Naruto."

"Indeed," the Hokage agreed, a grave expression on his face. "A terrible crime."

Their client kept staring between the Hokage and the Head of the Police force; eyes wide open as he followed the conversation.

"Brother," Naruto finally intervened. "Let's just get on with this, okay? I wanna hear about the mission."

Sasuke immediately relaxed. "Fine," he huffed. "But I am only doing this because you asked me," he added for their client's benefit.

* * *

Iruka had heard about this new development, but he still could not believe it. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto had been like oil and water. They had never gotten along.

But for some strange, unbelievable reason the grumpy avenger had changed into an overprotective mother hen, actively shielding Naruto from anything and anyone he perceived as a threat.

He had overheard Hatake telling his fellow jonin-sensei that Sasuke insisted on being present for every spar he had with Naruto; apparently distrustful of having stronger shinobi around his little brother.

According to Morino Ibiki, Sasuke had also taken up his position as Head of the Police Force and was regularly sending… customers over to the man's department.

As far as Iruka knew the boy had been the key to discovering two spies and a rising minor crime ring.

That had been one of the main reasons Danzo's motion to oust Sasuke from his position had fallen through. Why should they get rid of someone who was doing such a good job?

Iruka shook his head and turned his attention back to the team in front of him.

He did not agree with the decision to give them a C-Rank just yet. But he had the strange feeling that it might work out just fine.

* * *

Sakura kept her eyes on her two teammates. She was slowly getting used to the strange dynamic going on between them. Still, she was not too happy about the way Sasuke was hovering over Naruto.

But she did not have the courage to object either. The one time she had actually dared to criticize the blond, she had found herself at the wrong end of the Uchiha Brotherhood Lecture.

It had been a traumatizing experience.

So, she reluctantly kept her mouth shut and stayed close to their teacher, who seemed to be equally amused and bemused by the boys' antics.

"He is doing it again," she muttered to the man. Kakashi raised his head to see Sasuke handing an apple bunny to Naruto.

The blonde grinned and obediently ate the offered fruit.

Sasuke nodded in satisfaction and went back to observing his surroundings.

Kakashi shrugged carelessly and went back to reading.

Sakura sighed. Why did she have to be the only normal person on this team?

"Is this normal?" Tazuna asked her, nodding into the direction of the boys.

"You have not seen half of it," Sakura answered blandly.

* * *

Their client had lied. He had _lied_. Sasuke carefully put his hands over Naruto's ears before he started in on the man for endangering his brother.

Kakashi wisely kept out of his way, patiently waiting until he was done and occupying himself by giggling over his favorite novel.

Half-an-hour later, a very meek Tazuna readily answered Kakashi's questions, careful to keep the man between himself and the scary kid.

* * *

Sasuke was furious. His baby brother had just charged at a nuke-nin to get his headband! His _headband_. If he had been less fast, Naruto might have lost his _head_.

He could have died!

This was personal now.

"You," he snarled furiously at the surprised clone. "You almost hurt Naruto." Sasuke pinned the man with the infamous Uchiha glare. "You almost hurt _my_ _little_ _brother_!"

Sasuke brought his fist up and punched the clone with such a force that it dispelled immediately, leaving wet patches on the ground.

Original Zabuza instinctively stepped backwards when Sasuke's glare settled on him, and he accidently released the prison he was keeping their teacher in.

Kakashi did not waste any time charging in.

* * *

"Tsunami," the old man introduced his guests, "these are the ninja I've hired to help us. Hatake Kakashi," he pointed at the unconscious man hanging limply between two Naruto clones. "and his students, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uz-"

"Uchiha Naruto," Sasuke interrupted. "My brother."

Tazuna blinked in surprise but did not disagree. "Uchiha Naruto," he repeated.

The woman nodded, slightly overwhelmed. "Welcome, please do come in. You can take your teacher upstairs. Is… is he alright?"

"Just exhausted," Sasuke answered offhandedly. "He will be good after sleeping for a bit."

"We got attacked along the way," Sakura added. "He overexerted himself."

Tsunami nodded. "Second door to the right. Once you are done, please join us for dinner."

* * *

Their clients watched with bemused fascination as Sasuke filled Naruto's bowl and told him to eat the vegetables. The blond boy did not seem to be too happy about that, but did not disagree.

Tazuna raised an eyebrow when Naruto snuck a piece of cooked tomato into Sasuke's bowl while the black-haired boy was looking into the other direction.

Sasuke refilled his spoon, his eyes lighting up at the taste. Naruto smiled, pleased by his reaction.

"Are you gay?" Inari suddenly asked and Tazuna almost chocked on his rice and Sakura barely stopped herself from dropping the glass she was holding.

"Inari!" the woman scolded the boy, looking embarrassed by the question. Her reprimand was almost overshadowed by the loud, indignant "What?! _No_!" coming from Naruto.

"We are _brothers_. Not a _couple_ " Sasuke stated plainly, looking slightly ill at the idea.

"But you don't look alike," Inari retorted skeptically.

"We have different mothers," Sasuke answered curtly and steadfastly refused to answer further questions, opting instead to calm down his brother, who still looked rather unsettled.

That was the moment when Kakashi decided to walk in, awake, but still very tired. "Yo! What did I miss?"

The room remained strangely quiet.

* * *

"So, to sum it up," the Third began, looking sternly at the jonin in front of him. "Your client lied to you about the mission rank, but you decided to continue, _anyway_. Naruto discovered his philosophical side and got a bridge named after him and Sasuke did not only activate his Sharingan but _also_ managed to scare a nuke-nin off by glaring at him."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi agreed happily.

The Hokage rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I am getting too old for this," he muttered. "Kakashi, consider this an official reprimand for endangering your subordinates. You and your team will receive an A-rank pay and I will award a merit to your genin. Now get out! I have a headache!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi repeated obediently and jumped out of the window.

"Why did I even bother to install a door?" the Third wondered dryly and picked up his pipe.

He really needed a good smoke now.

**Author's Note:**

> I had not planned on doing that, but I realized that I wasn't quite done with that concept. I am transforming this fic into a slice of life collection to add to whenever I feel like it =)
> 
> This is not going to be a WIP. 


End file.
